Legacy
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: When a new evil forms, the mantle of justice must be shared. R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond, but I own all people not known to you people.)  
  
  
The air smelled faintly of lemon chicken and sweet potatoes as Terry   
  
McGinnis entered his family's apartment. "Hi guys." Terry said. "Did you   
  
pick up the milk like I asked you to?" Mrs. McGinnis asked Terry. "Yeah."   
  
Terry said, hoisting the two jugs of milk he'd picked up on the way the   
  
home from Wayne Manor onto the table. "Hey, T.T." Matt walked into the   
  
room. Matt was now 16, he was smart, strong and fast, almost exactly like   
  
Terry had been at that age, but Matt was a whiz with computers. Terry had   
  
gone on to Neo-Harvard, to the surprise of the entire school administration.   
  
Terry had really worked himself ragged the last years of high school. Matt   
  
had started calling Terry by his old gang nickname, T.T. for Tiny Terry. In   
  
response, Terry had nicknamed him Micro, because Terry said that was his   
  
brain size. "Hey Micro." Terry gave Matt's skull an affectionate knuckle   
  
rub. "Boys, we DISPENSE with the gang names at the table." Mrs.   
  
McGinnis said irritably. "Yes, Big Mama." Matt and Terry chorused, yet   
  
again taunting her that they knew their fathers pet name for her. "Stop it!"   
  
Mrs. McGinnis said, blushing deeply. They settled down to dinner, and near   
  
the end Terry's cell phone rang. Terry flipped it open, "Yeah? Ok, I'll be   
  
there in five." Terry said. "Matt, could you get something from Max? Mr.   
  
Wayne needs me at Waynetech." Terry explained, for he worked as a   
  
personal assistant to Mr. Wayne, now that Wayne had regained Waynetech   
  
back from Powers. He raced for the door and then out, along the upper   
  
walkway of their apartment complex to a skywalk that lead to the top of a   
  
neighboring parking garage, where Terry kept the Batmobile hidden and   
  
where he and Matt kept their motorcycles. Matt pulled on his black and   
  
silver Bomber Jacket, then reached for his motorcycle helmet. "I'm going to   
  
pick up something from Max's for Terry." Matt said. "Ok, be careful." Mrs.   
  
McGinnis said. Matt walked out of the apartment and jogged to the parking   
  
garage. He froze as he came out on the top level, as the Batmobile appeared   
  
at the far end of the aisle of the parking garage, hovering a foot or so above   
  
the ground. Matt could see the outline of a figure dressed in black standing   
  
beside it, but he couldn't see his face. Matt pulled on his helmet and flipped   
  
down the visor as he dodged behind a small building that housed the   
  
maintenance equipment. He tapped a button on the side of his helmet and the   
  
high-tech digital screen he'd built into the visor activated, it received direct   
  
feed from a micro-camera he'd installed in the visor's edge, nearly invisible   
  
to the naked eye. Matt pressed another button a couple times, enhancing the   
  
visor image by 25x, 50x, 100x, and then finally 200x. He could clearly see   
  
the person's body from the shoulders up and he blanched, it was Terry.   
  
"Terry? What the hell are you doing here..." Matt said softly. He directed his   
  
camera gaze downwards, at Terry's chest, and blanched. He saw the crimson   
  
Bat insignia on his chest and said, "Oh my god...my brother is Batman."   
  
Matt said just as Terry pulled the cowl down securely over his face.   
  
"Houston, we have liftoff." Matt whispered reverently as Batman jumped   
  
into the Batmobile and took off into the sky. Matt raced to his motorcycle   
  
and started the engine. Revving the accelerator, he took off down the spiral   
  
concrete ramp, heading for Max's place at top speed.  
  
Max heard the doorbell ring; she had been linked up with Terry in the   
  
Batmobile via the link in her laptop, she told Terry to hold on, closed the   
  
screen of her laptop, and got up to answer the door. She yelled, "Coming!"   
  
to whoever was at the door and walked towards it. Dressed in her usual   
  
black pants and mustard yellow tank top, she hit the touchpad to open the   
  
door. Her first impression of the figure standing in the doorway, she said,   
  
"Terry?" The figure laughed softly, "Ehh, wrong answer. Its Matt." Matt   
  
stepped into the room, towering over Max a good 6 inches. "Oh, Terry said   
  
you'd be stopping by. He called just after he said you guys had dinner. Just a   
  
sec, I'll get Terry's laptop." Max said, jogging into the next room. Matt had   
  
a hunch...but he had to prove it. He quickly removed a battered silver   
  
cigarette case from an inside jacket pocket and flicked it open. Inside,   
  
instead of cigarettes, were various computer discs. He found the one he   
  
wanted and opened her laptop disc drive. He inserted the disc shut the disc   
  
drive again. "Here you go." Max said, returning just as Matt had put the   
  
cigarette case back in his jacket. "Thanks." Matt said. He took the laptop and   
  
walked out. Max made sure he was gone, then flipped open her laptop and   
  
restored the link to the Batmobile, oblivious to the disc that was inside her   
  
laptop, transmitting at this very moment.  
  
"So, did the twip get my laptop?" Terry said. He'd just stopped a gang   
  
fight between the Jokers and the Red T's. "Yep. It should be waiting for you   
  
when you get back home." Max replied. "Good, I still need to do my   
  
astrology homework." Terry said jokingly.  
  
Matt got home as fast as he could, which, because of traffic, took at   
  
least a half-hour. He raced to his laptop and checked the log. [Good, the   
  
transmitter I put in her computer recorded their entire conversation AND   
  
should put me in the loop.] Matt thought, pleased. He inserted a disk into his   
  
laptop, which, when a video link would be used, his voice and image would   
  
appear to be different. He donned a headset and made it snug around his   
  
ears, then typed in the string of commands necessary to put him in the loop.  
  
"What the hell?" Terry said aloud as another face appeared on the   
  
video link between him and Max. "Hello...Terry McGinnis." The distorted   
  
face said. Terry was shocked, and narrowly missed hitting a building.   
  
"How...how do you know?" Terry said. "Would you believe, this?" the face   
  
said to him.  
  
Matt ejected the disk, and his face became crystal clear. "Its me,   
  
Matt." Matt said simply.  
  
"Oh my god, MATT?!" Terry said, absolutely shocked. Matt smiled   
  
slightly. "Please hold." Terry said. He closed out what he believed to be the   
  
link to Matt's computer, but not to Max's computer, therefore, Matt could   
  
still see them and hear them. Terry quickly dialed up Bruce, he'd know what   
  
to do. "Yeah?" Bruce said in his usual gruff way. "Bruce, Its about Matt, he   
  
found out about me being Batman." Terry said, cringing in expectation of   
  
the yelling. He didn't need to worry about Max, since she had somehow   
  
found out about Bruce being the old Batman all on her own. "Just so you   
  
know, I can still see AND hear you." Matt said, surprised that Bruce Wayne   
  
had been the old Batman. "How...I shut down your link to the Batmobile!"   
  
Terry said in disbelief. "You THOUGHT you did. Max, look in your disc   
  
drive." Matt said.  
  
"There isn't anything..." Max said as she popped open the disc drive.   
  
She stared, eyes wide, as she saw the disc in there. She shut it again, still in   
  
wonder how he'd gotten it in there.  
  
As expected, Matt was put out of the link when the disc drive opened.   
  
He waited, and didn't have to wait long, as the link was restored. "Come to   
  
Wayne Manor." Bruce said simply. "Ok." Matt said. He reached beneath his   
  
bed and withdrew his computer carrying case. He shut the laptop and slid it   
  
into the already bulging case, which was packed with all sorts of equipment   
  
and discs, just in case. He slung it over his shoulder and ran out to his   
  
motorcycle, then raced for Wayne Manor at top speed.  
  
(To be Continued) 


End file.
